Sueños Rotos
by Itzel Castro
Summary: Summary: ¿Crees qué tu destino está escrito? Si fuera así, ¿ podríamos cambiarlo? Tener una vida perfecta, todo absolutamente todo, hasta que una fatídica noche cambie tu vida y destroce tu mundo de ensueño. Isabella Swan... Una noche cambió su vida, ¿habrá sido obra del destino? Una persona por otra...Un hecho que destruyo su mundo y solo la dejó con sus sueños rotos...


_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Sueños Rotos**

_Te amaré… aunque el aliento de la vida se vaya de mí,_

_aunque tu amor se vaya y yo muera._

_Te seguiré amando después de la muerte_

_esperando encontrarte de nuevo,_

_me sentaré a esperarte en la estrella más alta del infinito_

_hasta tenerte de nuevo junto a mí._

_**Bella POV **_

—Edward, cálmate por favor. Harás que nos saquen del hospital —le dije en un tono molesto a mi amado esposo, Edward, lo amo, pero estos momentos no son los mejores para que pierda la cordura.

—Pero, cielo… —Se detuvo al instante ya que le mandé una de mis miradas asesinas, al menos eso me decían mis amigos cuando los veía de esta manera.

—Pero cielo nada. Tranquilízate, por favor, verás que nuestro hijo estará bien. —Con eso finalmente dejó de dar vueltas como león enjaulado en el pasillo del hospital. Caminó lentamente hacia mí y tomó una de mis manos con la otra acarició mi vientre y le empezó a susurrar palabras hermosas al fruto de nuestro amor que se encontraba creciendo en mí.

—Mi cielo, te amo. Eres la única persona capaz de tranquilizarme. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó de una manera tierna, queriéndome demostrar todo su amor.

—Te amo. —Jamás me cansaría de decírselo, desde el primer momento en que vi esos ojos, tan profundos como el cielo, fueron mi perdición…

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba sumergida admirando aquel hermoso atardecer que se presentaba ante mis ojos… era un espectáculo digno de apreciar. Los últimos rayos extendiéndose ante aquel universo desconocido que muchos llamamos cielo. El sonido de las olas golpeándose contra las rocas, el olor a agua marina y los demás hermosos sonidos de la naturaleza._

_A diario, me pregunto si alguien más en algún lugar del mundo, al igual que yo está observando aquellos últimos rayos del sol o mejor aún los apreciara al igual que yo. Porque aunque un día sea perfecto… en algún momento tendrá que llegar su final. _

_Decidí que tal vez ya era momento de regresar a aquella selva llamada ciudad. Empecé a caminar a la orilla del mar, ya que amaba sentir el agua contra mis pies. Comencé a hacer mi lista de reflexiones sobre el día de hoy, ya que bien dicen que hay un momento en el que debes observar dónde estás y pensar hacia dónde quieres ir. Continué caminando; pero al ir pensando no me percaté que alguien venía tras de mí hasta que tiraron de mi blusa, me volteé y atrás de mí había un hermoso niño con cabello rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa muy linda; el cual me dijo:_

—_Disculpe señorita…_ —_Tomó mi mano y depositó una hermosa rosa, con una nota que decía: "Gracias, por haber asistido a nuestra cita" E._

_Al alzar mi mirada, después de haber leído la nota me percaté de que el niño que me había entregado este hermoso regalo ya no estaba, ahora una duda rondaba mi mente, ¿quién era E? ¿Y a qué cita asistí?_

_Durante las dos siguientes semanas, siguió sucediendo lo mismo, una rosa y una nota con la misma frase: "Gracias, por haber asistido a nuestra cita" E. _

_Hoy, me encontraba de nuevo mirando estupefacta aquellos últimos rayos de sol. Sentí una mirada que me provocó una rara sensación de calor en el fondo de mi alma._

_Decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, hice mi ritual de siempre, continué con mi camino al lado del mar. Iba contemplando a la gente a mi alrededor, parejas tomadas de la mano, niños jugando, personas solitarias, algunos ancianos, hasta que sentí una presencia tras de mí… Al darme la vuelta no estaba aquel niño que todas las tardes me entregaba una rosa y una nota. Ahora estaba un hombre, si es que así se le puede llamar a este ejemplar del sexo contrario… Un hombre mucho más alto que yo, con un cabello totalmente desordenado y de un extraño color cobrizo, unos ojos tan azules como el mar que golpeaba contra mis pies._

_Tomó una de mis manos entre la suyas, depositó una rosa y me dijo:_

—_Gracias, por haber asistido a nuestra cita._

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Srta. Isabella Swan —me llamó la amable secretaria del Dr. Morgan.

Edward me tomó de la mano, y así entramos al consultorio del doctor.

—Buenas tardes, Srta.Isabella, Sr.Cullen —dijo mi ginecólogo, un hombre mayor de 50 años, el cual me recordaba mucho a mi papá Charlie.

—Buenos días, Dr. Morgan —saludamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

—Bueno, Isabella, perdón Bella, empezaremos por el chequeo general para ver cómo se encuentra ese precioso bebé que llevas dentro de ti. —El doctor estaba a punto de volver hablar cuando Edward lo interrumpió

—Doctor, sé que desde hace tiempo nos había ofrecido el saber el sexo del bebé pero nos habíamos negado, hemos tomado la decisión de saberlo. —Me quedé, literalmente con la boca abierta. Edward no había aceptado saber el sexo del bebé ya que quería que fuera sorpresa; pero ahora en cuanto lo miré a sus ojos vi un brillo especial en ellos, un brillo que yo me atrevería a definir como amor, ilusión y esperanza.

—Está bien, Sr. Cullen, me parece que la curiosidad mató al gato —nos dijo el Dr. Morgan con un toque divertido. Comenzamos a caminar hacia atrás de la cortina donde estaba la camilla y el aparato para los ultrasonidos. Me recosté en la camilla, me alcé mi blusa a modo de que mi abultado y hermoso vientre quedara al descubierto. De inmediato el doctor aplicó un gel demasiado frío, al cual ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero cada vez que me lo aplicaba lo sentía igual de frío.

Empezó a pasar el ecógrafo por mi vientre y de inmediato en el monitor apareció el fruto de nuestro amor. Edward sostenía mi mano, en todas las revisiones médicas hacía hasta lo imposible por estar conmigo.

—Bueno, como podrán ver el bebé está muy bien, sus latidos son normales, y viene en la posición correcta. Ahora sí, ¿quieren saber realmente el sexo de su hijo o hija? —Nos dijo el Dr. Morgan dándonos una mirada un tanto divertida.

— ¡Sí! —dijimos al unísono Edward y yo con un toque de extrema alegría.

—Está bien. Bueno Edward, deberás prepararte para cuidar mucho de una princesa. —_Una princesa_… tendríamos una hija. En ese momento sentí las lágrimas llegar a mis ojos, volteé a ver a mi maravilloso esposo y estaba en el mismo estado que yo. Tomó con toda la delicadeza del mundo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un tierno beso.

—Gracias, por haberme dado el mejor regalo de mi vida. —Después de eso no le importó que mi pancita aun contuviera un poco de gel, se inclinó y le dio un beso—. Princesita, prometo darte un cuento de hadas…

Íbamos rumbo a la casa de la familia Cullen a comunicarle las nuevas noticias. Al llegar, justo después de haberme bajado del carro de mi esposo, tuve frente a mí a las tres mujeres Cullen; Rosalie esposa de Emmett, el cuál era mi cuñado; Alice Cullen, esposa de Jasper pero hermana de Edward; y finalmente, la persona que me regaló al mejor ser, Esme Cullen. Las 3 empezaron a lanzar preguntas al azar de las cuales no logré captar ni una. Edward se paró a mi lado y dijo:

—A ver, hermosas damas, por favor dejen en paz a mis dos princesas… —Sus expresiones eran dignas de una foto. Confusión, alegría, duda…

— ¿Princesas? —dijeron las tres bellas damas al unísono.

— ¡SÍ, TENDREMOS UNA HIJA! —No supe en sí cuáles fueron realmente sus reacciones, ya que de inmediato tenía tres pares de brazos sobre mí. En ese momento me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Tenía una familia que me quería, un buen esposo, y una bebé en camino.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —Un grito, el cual provenía de mi querida cuñada, Alice.

—Debemos comprar ropas, juguetes, adornar su habitación, pensar en nombres hermosos, pensar cómo será su ropa, ¿me dejarán diseñar su ropa? Pff, no hace falta que lo preguntara obvio que me dejarán… —Increíble, esta pequeña mujer dijo todo eso sin tomar ni una sola vez aire.

—Alice, respira, claro que te dejaremos hacer todo eso, pero tranquilízate por favor —le dije en un tono lo más calmado que pude.

—Alice, por favor, tranquilízate. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para planear todo lo que queramos —dijo Esme, obviamente tratando de controlar al torbellino que tenía como hija.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, ya que hoy sería una tarde familiar. Adentro le dimos la noticia a Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, los cuales fueron los encargados de hacer enojar al pobre de Edward, diciéndole que debería prepararse para cuando su hija le presentara a sus novios, a lo cual él respondió que él se encargaría de mantener a su hija lejos de los hombres hasta después de los 30 años.

Nos despedimos de la familia Cullen, ya era hora de volver a nuestro hogar. Iba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí la mano de Edward tomar mi mano.

—Amor, deberíamos elegir el nombre para nuestra princesita —dijo en un tono muy entusiasmado. Hasta el momento no se me había ocurrido ningún nombre, debería ser un gran nombre con un significado hermoso.

— ¿Has pensado en alguno ya? —le pregunté, él me miró de reojo sin quitar la vista de la carretera y su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún.

—Pues la verdad sí. Mientras platicabas con las chicas me puse a pensar en algunos nombres, aunque elegiremos el que más te guste a ti. — ¡Dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer a este hombre? Lo que haya hecho en mi otra vida seguro debió de haber sido muy bueno.

—Amor, elegiremos el que más nos guste a los dos. Esta nena es tan tuya como mía. Ahora me gustaría escuchar tus opciones —dije, emocionada por saber su respuesta.

—Bueno, había pensado en llamarla Caroline —dijo un nervioso Edward, tonto supongo que piensa que no estaré de acuerdo con llamar así a nuestra hija.

—Caroline…Caroline Cullen Swan, me gusta. —Al mismo tiempo que le daba mi respuesta lo miré para medir su reacción, la cual fue de completa alegría.

— ¿De verdad te gusta? —Volteó a verme, en ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo, así que nos acomodamos mejor para tratar de que quedáramos frente a frente.

—Claro, me gusta y mucho, además suena muy lindo… —Justo en ese momento escuchamos un sonido ensordecedor al parecer provenía de un carro. No supe qué pasó después, ya que solo recuerdo una extraña oscuridad y un gran dolor en mi vientre…

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, en una habitación completamente blanca. Comencé a abrir los ojos poco a poco ya que la luz me molestaba demasiado, escuché distintos sonidos, observé a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Mi reacción inmediata fue sentir mi vientre, en el cual ya no había nadie… mi bebé… no puede ser…mi bebé debe estar bien. Comenzaba a ponerme paranoica hasta que sentí una dulce voz que me tranquilizaba.

—Tranquila, Bella. Mi sobrina está bien, trata de relajarte. —Al mirar quién estaba a mi lado me di cuenta que era Alice, pero no aquel torbellino de alegría, esta Alice era totalmente opuesta, tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, una mirada triste y los ojos rojos supongo que ha estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

—Alice… ¿dónde está mi bebé? ¿Dónde está Edward? —Bastó con solo mencionar el nombre de mi esposo para que Alice se soltara a llorar…

— ¡Alice! Por favor, dime dónde está Edward. Necesito saber… ¿está bien? —La desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí, en estos momentos solo le imploraba a dios que todo estuviera bien.

—Bella… —Intentó hablar Alice, pero simplemente no le salieron las palabras.

—Bella…Ed…Edward está en estado crítico. —Después de eso mi mundo se vino abajo. Dejé de escuchar por un momento y no escuché ni vi nada, solamente oscuridad…

— ¡Bella! ¡Dios mío, Isabella, responde! —Escuchaba esas palabras muy lejos, con el paso de los segundos fui consciente y regresé.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Edward? Alice, por favor, dime que está bien. —Intenté ser fuerte pero no pude, las lágrimas se empezaron a juntar rápidamente en mis ojos.

—Ustedes, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, ayer por la noche, cuando iban de regreso a su casa. Edward fue quien sufrió el mayor impacto y tuvo una gran pérdida de sangre, los doctores no saben si… podrá sobrevivir. — ¡No! ¡No! Esto era imposible, mi Edward nuestro Edward, no nos podría abandonar a nuestra pequeña princesa y a mí. Él no podría irse, él nos prometió un cuento de hadas…

Un golpeteo en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Entró mi suegro, el Dr. Cullen empujando una pequeña cuna, la cual al frente tenía los apellidos Cullen Swan y una rayita donde debería ir su nombre. Mi bebé estaba aquí conmigo, pero aún así me faltaba mi otra mitad.

—Bella, te traje a esta hermosa princesita para que puedas conocerla. —Carlisle se acercó y sacó un bebé envuelto en una cobijita rosa con mariposas. De inmediato estiré mis brazos para poder tomarla, al tenerla en mis brazos, sentí una gran alegría y las lágrimas comenzaron aún más fuerte.

—Bella, si necesitas algo por favor llámanos, estaremos aquí afuera. —De inmediato, Carlisle y Alice abandonaron la habitación.

Observé a nuestra hija, era tan hermosa. Su carita redondita, unas mejillas un tanto rosaditas, su cabecita llena de rizos del mismo color que mi cabello, y una piel pálida como la de su padre…su padre, el gran amor de mi vida…

_**Flashback**_

_Hoy era una de las grandes presentaciones para mi esposo. Edward era uno de los mejores pintores que existía hoy en día, presentaría su exposición llamada: SUEÑOS… El día de hoy le daría una de las tantas noticias que los dos esperábamos con ansias, la llegada de un hijo fruto de nuestro inmenso amor…_

_Me puse mi vestido, elegido para esta ocasión obviamente fue aprobado por mi gran cuñada Alice. Era un vestido de un lindo color azul que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, de la parte de arriba era de color beige de un solo hombro, en la cintura llevaba una cinta dorada entrecruzada, y después de esta era suelto. Me puse mis zapatillas color beige, y dejé mi cabello suelto como a Edward le gustaba, solo le di un poco de volumen y brillo, con trucos que usamos las mujeres, un poco de labial y listo. Salí rumbo a la casa de los Cullen que sería donde se realizaría la presentación de la exposición de Edward, al cual no había visto desde la mañana ya que debería estar organizando todo para que quedara perfecto._

_Al llegar a la casa, ya había gran cantidad de invitados, fui recibida por unos brazos cálidos, que me abrazaron por la espalda y me susurraron:_

—_Está increíblemente hermosa. _—_Esa voz, la reconocería entre mil millones._

—_Gracias, caballero, pero temo decirle que tengo novio al cual amo mucho y no creo que sea de su agrado el que me encuentre aquí con usted _—_le dije en un tono divertido, amaba a este hombre con cada célula de mi ser._

_Al voltearme, un dios griego era quien estaba frente a mí…_

— _¡Dios santo, Edward! El que te veas así de bien debería ser ilegal. _—_No fui consciente de mis palabras hasta que él me miró muy divertido._

—_Gracias, amor… _—_Justo cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos llegó Carmen, quien era su representante, no me preocupaba que estuviera cerca de mi hombre, ya que ella era esposa de Eleazar un gran amigo de la familia._

—_Está bien, Carmen. Solo déjame despedirme de mi hermosa esposa. _—_Ahora sí me dio un beso y me dijo_—: _Corazón, nos vemos en unos minutos. _—_Y se alejó con ese caminar suyo de un dios griego, Carmen me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ella era mi cómplice para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Edward._

_La exposición ya había comenzado, y Edward había presentado todas y cada una de ellas, esta sería su más grande obra; él esperaba que fuera lo que él había pintado… pero en realidad era otra hermosa pintura…_

—_Y bueno, damas y caballeros, esta es mi más grande pintura, que lleva el título "Mi más grande sueño"._ —_Al levantar la tela que cubría la pintura se escuchó un sonoro: ¡OH! Del público presente, no estaba la pintura de Edward, había una pintura que había mandado a hacer yo, de mi primer ultrasonido._

_Edward no podía salir de su asombro, seguía en estado de shock, hasta que reaccionó y me buscó con la mirada, casi interrogándome si era verdad lo que ahí se presentaba. No sé de dónde salió esta Bella sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza y me atreví a gritarle: _

—_Sí, estamos esperando un bebé. _—_Inmediatamente la sala se llenó de aplausos y silbidos, mientras a mí un gran sonrojo me cubría, Edward procedió a hablar y dijo:_

—_Bueno, señoras y señores, aquí les presento mi obra llamada: Mi más grande sueño…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Supongo que había pasado mucho tiempo recordando aquel momento, ya que no me di cuenta cuándo Carlisle y Alice entraron nuevamente a la habitación.

—Quiero ver a Edward —dije en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

—Está bien, Bella, yo cuidaré a mi sobrina y tú irás a ver a Edward —me dijo una muy nerviosa Alice.

—No, Caroline y yo iremos juntas a ver a su padre. —Inmediatamente Carlisle intervino.

—Pero Bella… —No lo dejé continuar ya que no quería excusas baratas.

—Por favor, Carlisle, ayúdame, necesito verlo y que conozca a su hija. —Carlisle entendió mi postura y de inmediato salió a buscar la autorización para poder ir a ver a Edward.

Diez minutos más tarde, Carlisle entró a la habitación nuevamente con una silla de ruedas me dijo:

—Bella, me dieron la autorización, solo que tendrás que ir en esta silla de ruedas, debido a que acabas de tener un bebé. —Por mi esposo haría lo que fuera necesario.

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Edward. Carlisle iba empujando la silla y yo llevaba a Caroline entre mis brazos. Abrió la puerta y solo había unos cuantos aparatos, los cuales no se veían muy bien, un sillón y toda la habitación era blanca; en una camilla estaba mi Edward, pero él no era a quien yo conocí. Tenía gran parte de la cara con golpes y heridas y una gran cantidad de tubos conectados a su cuerpo. Las lágrimas, quienes se habían convertido en mis mejores amigas en este último tiempo, llegaron nuevamente.

—Las dejaré un momento. Por favor hija, trata de mantener la calma. —Después de haberme dicho esto Carlisle salió de la habitación.

Como una mala jugada del destino, la máquina que se encontraba a mi lado era aquella que indicaba los latidos de su corazón. Edward parecía tranquilo, dormido, mi mayor temor era que de ese sueño no despertara jamás…

Dicen que en los momentos difíciles es cuando más fuerza debes tener, y al parecer así debe de ser; no sé de donde salió esta fuerza pero logré acercarme lo suficiente para lograr poner a nuestra hija en el pecho de su padre. Un momento después de que coloqué a nuestra princesita encima de él, los ojos de Edward se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Sus ojos esos azules como el cielo que un día brillaron mucho más que el sol, hoy no eran más que dos estrellas apagadas. Edward con toda la fuerza del mundo logró mover su mano y acariciar la cara de nuestra hija, en ese momento una solitaria lágrima empezó a recorrer su rostro. Edward volvió su mirada hacia mí y trató de regalarme una sonrisa, yo se la devolví de la misma manera, queriéndole transmitir todo mi amor…

Con una de sus manos sostuvo a nuestra hija, con la otra tomó la mía y con todo su esfuerzo logró decir unas primeras palabras, las cuales fueron:

—Las amo. —Yo sabía que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso. Su respiración se volvió un poco más agitada, intenté decirle que se calmara pero él continuó:

—Bella, amor mío…Cuídate y cuida a nuestra princesita. Nunca olvides que las amo con cada parte de mi ser…—No, esto no podía ser una despedida, no. El amor de mi vida no me podía dejar, se suponía que debíamos terminar nuestros proyectos, tener más hijos, verlos crecer, envejecer juntos y algún día morir aun amándonos; pero aun no era tiempo, aun nos quedaba una vida por delante.

—No, amor mío. Aún no te despidas, aún no nos puedes dejar… ¿Recuerdas? Tú nos prometiste un cuento de hadas… —Esas palabras fueron las únicas que fui capaz de pronunciar.

—Bella, te amo. Las amo. Prometo volver a encontrarnos. Las amo con el alma, el alma nunca muere… —Su respiración se fue tranquilizando, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que su pulso se detuvo. Su corazón dejó de latir. La máquina que se encontraba a mi lado era un recordatorio de que él se había ido…Mi Edward se había ido…

Tomé a mi princesa de los brazos de su padre y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas contra mí, por ella sería fuerte. Ella sería mi nuevo rayito de sol, por él, por ella y por mí reconstruiría mis SUEÑOS ROTOS…


End file.
